dragon quest , la leyenda de la princesa guerrera
by maleja0926
Summary: Un reino de paz y tranquilidad se ve consumido por las llamas de el odio , el rencor y la envidia , ahora su princesa deve enprender un nuevo viaje para recuperar su reino y trono , con la ayuda de su fiel amiga y capitan de la guardia , y un extraño pero carismatico ladron , junto muchos otros aliados que encontrara en el camino.


Fire Emblem

La leyenda

de la

Princesa

Guerrera.

En un mundo distinto al nuestro , donde la magia y la fantasia reinan exixte un reino , lleno de belleza y armonia , donde su gente vivia felices , reinados por un rey justo y honesto , junto a su hermosa reina y joven hija.

En el dia de su cumpleaños numeró 18 , todo el reino habia sido invitado a la celebración.

La pricesa se vehia hermosa en su bestido , y todos los invitados estaban encantados con su belleza , la capitan de el ejercito del reino se acerco a los reyes para decirles algo.

Rey: ¿ Que sucede Jahzeel ?

Jahezeel: Con su permiso majestad , hire ha dar una ronda , alrededor del castillo , tengo un mal presentimiento .

Reina: Por favor Jahzeel , no tardes mucho , sabes que Alejndra quiere que estes en su fiesta tambien.

Jahzeel: No se preocupe su majestad , ella ni se dara cuenta que me fui , regresare pronto.

La capitan salio junto con 7 de sus mejores soldados y fueron ha dar una ronda por el castillo , mientras la fiesta continuaba , lo que no sabian es que mientras todos estaban en la fiesta un invitado inesperado , habia entrado al castillo ha explorar la sala de tesoros .

Figura Sospechosa: Esto es lo que estaba buscando , con lo que me lleve de acá , vivire como un rey por un año.

Cuando el ladrón hiba ha marcharse con parte del tesoro del reino , fue decubierto por Jahzeel y sus hombres .

Jahzeel: Alto ahi ladrón , atrapenló .

Ladrón: Demonios .

El ladrón saco su espada y comenzó ha pelear con los soldados , y en cuestión de segundos los derrotó , pero sin matar alguno.

Jahzeel: Apartense , yo me encargare de este rufián .

Ladrón: Debo sentirme honrrado , la capitan de la guardia se va encargar de mi , veamos si eres tan buena como dicen por ahi.

El ladrón y Jahzeel comenzarón a pelear con sus espadas , el duelo era rapido y se podián ver las chispas que soltabán las espadas al chocar una contra la otra , la capitana jamas habia enfrentado a alguien que igualara sus habilidades con la espada , en un movimiento decicibo , Jahzeel envio la espada del ladrón por los aires y clavandose en el piso , pero antes que ella pudiera reaccionar y acorralar al ladrón , el saco una pistola y la pusó en su cara.

Ladrón: Eres buena , pero yo lo soy mejor.

Jahzeel: Solo un rufián pondria una pistola en la cara de una dama .

Ladrón: No es cuestión de modales señorita , es cuestión de quien gana y se lleva el botín jejeje.

Jahzeel: Lamento informarte , que no te llevaras nada , lo unico que te ocurrira , es que te encerrare en la prisión y termines en la orca , las manos de Jahzeel comenzarón ah brillar y sin darse cuenta , el ladrón fue lanzado hacia la pared

Jahzeel: Arrestenlo y llevenlo a una celda de castigo.

Soldado: A la orden capitan.

Cuando hiban ha llevar al ladrón a su celda , hubo una explosion en el palacio , que alarmo a todos.

Jahzeel: ¿ Que rayos fue esó ?

Soldado: Capitan , nos atacan , es el ejercito del principe Scar.

Jahzeel: Preparense para el combate , devemos proteger el salón de bailes y a quienes estan ahi.

Soldados: A la orden.

Jahzeel llevó al ladrón a la celda y lo encerró alli.

Jahzeel: Aqui te quedaras , hasta que pase este asunto , luego me encragare de ti.

Ladrón: Si deseas , puedo ayudarlos , por una buena suma de dinero.

Jahzeel: No necesitamos de tu ayuda , le dijo para luego marcharse ha ayudar a sus camaradas , el ladrón se quedo en su celda , recostado en la cama.

La batalla fue candente entre el ejercito del rey y el de el principe Scar , cuando parecia que Jahzeel y sus hombres estaban a punto de ganar , una mujer bestida de negro aparecio frente a ellos y con su bola de cristal , comenzo a transformar a todos los soldados del rey en estatuas .

Jahzeel corrio hacia el salón del trono , para darse cuenta que todas las personas que estaban alli , tambien se habian convertido en piedra , exepto por el rey , la reina y la princesa.

Jahzeel: Su majestad , princesa ¿ se encuentran bien ?

Rey: Jahzeel ¿ qué sucede ?

Jahzeel: Es el principe Scar ha entrado al castillo , una bruja que viene con el ha transformado a todos en piedra , deben huir porfavor , yo me quedare aquí y los enfrentare.

Scar: Me temo que eso no ocurrira hija mia.

Cuando Jahzeel miro hacia atrás , Scar estaba frente a ellos junto a la bruja , que aun sostenia la bola de cristal.

Jahzeel: Tu no eres mi padre , ese hombre que admire alguna ves , desaparecio hace mucho tiempo.

Scar: Niegalo todo el tiempo que quieras , pero sabes que es verdad , tu mi niña eres la verdadera heredera al trono , pero es tan tonta como tu madre y sigues sirviendo a este falso rey .

Alejandra: El unico que es falso aquí , eres tu tio Scar , solo eres un arrogante y envidioso , que no acepta la verdad , la verdad de que mi padre es el verdadero rey.

Scar: Valla mi pequeña sobrina tiene agallas , lastima que la tenga que matar , Medea si eres tan amable.

Medea: Como guste mi rey.

La bruja estaba apunto de usar sus poderes en la bola de cristal , para matar a la princesa , cuandó de repente la bola de cristal se rompio en mil pedasos.

Medea: ¿ Quién ha hecho esto ?

El ladrón aparecio frente a ellos con su espada en sus hombros y apuntando con una de sus pistolas ha Scar y a la bruja.

Jahzeel: Ladrón ¿ que haces aquí ?

Camilo: Lamento la interrupción , pero no puedo permitir que maten a los reyes , si lo hacén , no tendre recompensa . La unica solución es , oh se van y regresan a la gente a la normalidad , oh tendre que matarlos.

Scar: Chico insolente , yo te enseñare quien morira.

Scar lanzo una bola de fuego al ladrón , pero el la bloqueo con la espada .

Camilo: Strike uno .

Medea: Yo me encargare de esta basura , la bruja lanzo un poderoso rayo al ladrón , pero antes de que el ladrón pudiera bloquearlo , el rey se puso enfrente de ellos , lo enpujo y recivio el rayo .

Alejandra: Papá ¿ te encuentrás bien ?

Rey: Por favor , no se quien seas , pero porfavor salva a mi hija.

El ladrón miro a la princesa y ah Jahzeel , luego al rey y le dijo.

Ladrón: Se lo prometo .

Scar comenzó ha embocar un enorme hechizo , que el ladrón reconocio de inmediato .

Ladrón: Rayos , vamonos de aquí rapido , dijo agrrando a la princesa y ha Jahzeel y saltando por una ventana , escapando del terrible hechizo , que destruyo el castillo entero y comenzo ha consumir el reino tambien.

El Ladrón tomo una piedra que tenia en su bolsillo y la ctivo haciendo aparecer un aguila gigante quien los monto en su espalda y ayudo ha escapar antes de que fueran alcanzados por la honda de choque .

Medea: Han escapado

Scar: No importa , ya no podran hacer nada contra nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente.

Alejandra: ¿ Que hacemos ahora ?

Ladrón: Si quieren mi opinion , yo les diria que lo unico que queda por hacer es reunir un ejercito lo suficiente fuerte para acabar con su tio y retomar el trono que le pertenece princesa.

Jahzeel: Y ¿ comó haremos eso y por quieres ayudarnos ? Solo eres un simple ladrón.

Ladrón: Incluso nosotros los ladrones , tenemos un codigo de honor , que dice : cuando alguien te pide un favor antes de morir , es nuestro deber cumplirlo , lo que se ignifica que de ahora en adelante sere su acompañante y su fiel servidor majestad.

Alejandra: Te lo agradesco , ahora quisiera saber tu nombre.

Ladrón: Mi nombre es Camilo Auditore a su servicio.

Jahzeel: Auditore , ¿ comó el legendario ladrón Reinald Auditore ?

Camilo: Asi es , Reinald fue mi abuelo , se puede decir que herede sus cualidades para tomar lo que no es mio .

Jahzeel: Eso veo , bueno Camilo ¿ qué sugieres que hagamos primero?

Camilo: Yo opino , que lo primero que deveriamos hacer es buscar aliados , que odien ha Scar tanto como nosotros y pedir que se nos unan para derrotarlo y debriamos entrenar a la princesa , para que este lista el dia que se encuentre en denuevo con Scar.

Alejandra: Me parece buena idea , Jahzeel por favor quiero que me enseñes a manejar la espada y la hechiseria como tu.

Jahzeel: Deacuerdo princesa , puede contar conmigo.

Camilo: Una cosa más , para asegurar nuestra supervivencia es mejor que cambies tu nombre princesa , si se enteran de quien eres , podriamos tener problemas , sobre todo si Scar se entera que salimos con vida.

Jahzeel: El tiene razón majestad.

Alejandra: Deacuerdo , de hoy en adelante y hasta que recupere mi reino , me llamaran Lindys , ahora a ¿ dondé vamos primero ?

Jahzeel: Podemos buscar refugio y ayuda en el reino de Zefiro , ellos simepre han sido buenos amigos de nuestro reino y se que nos pueden brindar ayuda.

Camilo: No perdamos más tiempo , al reino de Zefiro.

Asi una nueva aventura comenzaba para la joven princesa y sus acompañantes .


End file.
